


Making Waves

by wei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/pseuds/wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata works on changing the Hyuga family in her own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme at naruto_meme (though this is more gen than kink). Prompt: Hinata X Neji X Hanabi, Hanabi's sixteenth birthday party.

Hanabi's sixteenth birthday dinner was unremarkable.

At the restaurant, she sat next to her parents, surrounded by her aunts, uncles, and cousins. The food was excellent; the conversation, stupefying. Neither Hinata nor Neji was there.

(Hinata's twentieth birthday dinner, three months before, had started out equally remarkably. However, after the dessert, Hinata stood up and made an announcement. She and Neji were married, they'd already signed the license, and they were moving out later that night. The only thing that broke the silence was Hanabi's smothered giggles at the poleaxed faces of her extended relatives.

After the dinner, Hinata and her father argued in his office. Her father accused her of acting irresponsibly. Hinata said that he had known for months that she and Neji were thinking about this and seeing without doing was useless. Three heartbeats later, Neji knocked at the door and explained that the movers were finished and Hinata and he had better be going.

Hanabi only knew this because she was spying with her byakugan from two rooms away. She later accused Neji of doing the same thing to give her sister the coolest exit ever. He neither admitted nor denied it, but Hanabi was fairly certain she was right, since the movers had finished a good ten minutes before Neji's interruption.)

\--

Immediately after the dinner, Hanabi changed out of her formal wear and into normal clothes. She made a clone to read scrolls at her desk and snuck out the window.

(Once upon a time, Hanabi wouldn't have bothered with the clone or the sneaking and would have faced a lecture from her father instead of disapproving glances between her parents at breakfast. Everyone, down to her six year old second cousin, could tell she wasn't in her room regardless. Hinata must be rubbing off on her more than she thought.

Hinata was all about making the fewest waves possible. Except, that wasn't actually true anymore. Hanabi wondered if this meant that her parents were right, when years ago they said that the two of them were straddled on opposite sides of the ideal, and neither was fit to be the Hyuga leader. That thought left her with an unpleasant taste in her mouth.

Hanabi decided that it was her birthday, and if she didn't want to think about her parents being right, she didn't have to.)

\--

At Hinata and Neji's apartment, the three of them ate birthday cake and ice cream. Hanabi relayed the antics of her cousins at the dinner, as well as the latest gossip. It was the most fun Hanabi had all week, and even Neji laughed at Hanabi's imitation of their nagging great aunt.

(Hanabi thought the the people who accused Hinata and Neji of abandoning the Hyuga were blind idiots. Hanabi's weekly visits were mostly spent discussing the Hyuga family meetings or the doings of the clan, and the two of them routinely sat in to listen to the village council when they weren't busy with missions. They probably knew more about the Hyuga family affairs and how village politics affected them than anyone besides her father.

Besides, everyone knew that Hinata intended to change the clan, and one thing that would never change about Hinata was her determination.)

\--

Neji presented Hanabi with a scroll for the explosion technique she'd eyed for months. The only other copy was in the ANBU library that no amount of wheedling would grant her access to. She grinned at Neji and ripped at the paper on the perfectly wrapped box on the table in front of her. If Neji's present was this good, then she couldn't wait for Hinata's.

Inside the box were two sets of decorative hair ornaments. Hinata demonstrated how to use them to disembowel a close range attacker, and Hanabi was looking forward to her next formal event for once.

Hanabi pounced on Hinata's lap and gave her a hug. She turned her face up and pressed her lips against Hinata's soft ones. After a minute, Neji cleared his throat, and told her to get off his wife. When Hanabi turned back to Hinata, Neji sat down next to the two of them and lifted them onto his lap, pressing kisses against his wife's throat.

(Hanabi really, really missed them. She was tired of being separate from them, and how the Hyuga isolated them from each other since before they moved out. Even as she unbuttoned Hinata's blouse, she felt that it wasn't enough, and they were still too far apart.)

\--

Later, nestled between the two people she loved best in the world, Hanabi decided that she wasn't sneaking back home before morning after all. This was home; this was the what the Hyuga clan was meant to be. Forget about not making waves: she was Hyuga Hanabi, and she could cause a tsunami if she wanted to.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Making Ripples (The Testing the Waters Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86366) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss)




End file.
